


Una historia de peces

by InaLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaLaufeyson/pseuds/InaLaufeyson
Summary: Una corta y encantadora historia de amor Thorki en las playas del mar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un capítulo de Pesadillas y Geezenstacks de Fredric Browm, es que fue bonito :3 y gracioso e3e  
> Es solo un One-shot 7u7 y tiene la misma escritura del libro porque es imposible poder cambiar tan bella reseña   
> Espero les guste.

Una noche, Thor encontró una sirena en el océano, entre Asgard y Jotunheim. Estaba con algunos amigos pero no tenía sueño cuando los demás se retiraron, por eso salió a dar un paseo a lo largo de la playa iluminada brillantemente por la luz de la luna. Y al doblar una curva, apareció él sentado en un tronco semienterrado en la arena, peinando sus hermosos y negros cabellos.   
Thor sabía, por supuesto, que las sirenas no existen realmente; pero, cierto o no, allí se encontraba él. Se aproximó y, cuando estaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia, tosió discretamente.   
Con un movimiento de sorpresa, el pelinegro echó hacia atrás sus cabellos, que cubrían su rosto y su pecho, y pudo comprobar que era más hermoso de lo que pudiera ser cualquier criatura.  
El pelinegro le miró con los profundos ojos verdes, llenos de temor al principio.  
– ¿Eres un hombre? –preguntó.  
En ese punto, Thor no tuvo ninguna duda; le aseguró que lo era. El pelinegro sonrió, desaparecido el temor en sus ojos.  
– He oído hablar de los hombres, pero nunca he conocido a ninguno. –Loki hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, sobre el tronco.  
Thor no vaciló. Se sentó y hablaron y hablaron; después de un rato, su brazo le rodeó y cuando finalmente Loki le dijo que debía regresar al mar, lo besó, y el sirenito prometió encontrarlo la noche siguiente.  
El rubio regresó a casa de sus amigos; envuelto en una niebla de felicidad. Estaba enamorado.  
Tres noches seguidas vio a Loki, y en la tercera le dijo que lo amaba y que desearía casarse con él, pero existía un problema.  
– Yo también te amo, Thor. Y el problema que tienes en mente podrá resolverse. Llamaré a un tritón.  
– ¿Tritón? Me parece conocer la palabra, pero…  
– Es un demonio del mar. Tiene poderes mágicos y puede cambiar las cosas de tal modo que podamos casarnos, y él nos casará. ¿Sabes nadar bien? Tendremos que nadar para encontrarlo; los tritones nunca se acercan a las playas.  
Thor le aseguró que era un excelente nadador y Loki le prometió que advertiría al tritón para la noche siguiente.  
Regresó a la casa de sus amigos en un estado de éxtasis. No sabía si el tritón cambiaría a su amado en un ser humano o a él en un sireno, pero no le importaba. Estaba tan loco por Loki que mientras ambos fueran iguales, y por tanto pudieran casarse, no le importaba en qué forma fuera.  
Loki le esperaba la noche siguiente, su noche de bodas.  
– Siéntate –le rogó–. El tritón soplará su trompeta de concha de caracol, cuando llegue.  
Se sentaron tiernamente abrazados, hasta que escucharon el sonido de una trompeta de concha de caracol resonando a lo lejos, en el mar. Thor se quitó rápidamente sus ropas, se lanzó al agua y nadaron hasta encontrar al tritón. Thor tragó agua mientras el tritón les preguntaba:  
– ¿Desean unirse en matrimonio? –Ambos respondieron con un ferviente sí.  
– Entonces –pronunció el tritón–, os declaro marido y marido. –Y Thor se encontró repentinamente con que ya no tragaba agua; unos cuantos movimientos de su recia cola lo mantuvieron fácilmente en la superficie. El tritón sopló una nota ensordecedora en su trompeta y se alejó nadando.  
Thor nadó hasta quedar al lado de su esposo, lo abrazó y lo besó. Sin embargo, había algo que no marchaba; el beso fue agradable pero no emocionante. No sentía el cosquilleo en las ingles, que sintiera cuando lo besaba allá en la playa. De pronto comprendió que, de hecho no tenía ingles. Pero. ¿Entonces cómo…?  
– Pero, ¿cómo…? –preguntó a Loki–. Quiero decir, encanto, ¿cómo hacemos para…?  
– ¿Propagarnos? Es muy simple, querido, y de ninguna manera parecido al modo nauseabundo de las criaturas terrestres. Verás, las sirenas somos mamíferos, pero ovíparos. Yo pondré un huevo en el momento oportuno y, cuando se incube, alimentaré a nuestro hijo. Tu parte…  
– ¿Sí? –preguntó ansiosamente Thor.  
– Como otros peces, querido. Tú sencillamente nadarás sobre el huevo y lo fertilizarás. Es muy simple.  
Thor gimió, y repentinamente decidió ahogarse; dejó a su novio y nadó hacia el fondo del mar.   
Pero, por supuesto, tenía agallas y no se ahogó.  
FIN


End file.
